Harry Potter and the Love Spell
by The Moon Princess
Summary: Hey Everyone..this story take you through Harry Potter's 6th year and it introduces a few new characters...Adventure, Romance and Mysterious figures all rolled up into one..lol..hope you all enjoy the review..R/R...edited format for easier reading
1. And So It Begins

~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters; they all  
belong to J.K Rowlings and Warner Brothers.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Harry Potter and the Love Potion  
Part I  
By: Sapphire Rose  
  
If you were to travel far and wide you would notice there were not  
many people around. But occasionally every so often you would get a few that make it this far. As you walk through the forest you come across a clearing. In this clearing you see a broken down castle with a sign saying, 'Keep out.' They turn away and leave. But what you don't realize is what lies beyond the gates of the castle. Only those with a special gift are able to see the real truth. This gift is the gift of magic. Children with the ability of magic come here every year in September to learn the teachings of witchcraft and wizardry and become witches and wizards. Many unusual things happen behind those gates. Then we walk up to the entrance of the castle and the gates open. We look inside and we see a magnificent castle. Students were running all around. This wondrous and interesting place was known as 'Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.' If you were to walk to a section of the lake you would see a group of students together. You would see the famous Harry Potter with his friends Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger. Accompanying them is Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons and Ron's older sister Crystal who was a 7th year. Next to Crystal was Oliver Wood. Sitting down on the grass we can see a girl with long brown hair and eyes. She was a 6th year Ravenclaw and her name was Veronica. And sitting behind her was a 7th year Gryffindor boy named Ryan.  
  
Right now the students were caught up in some interesting conversation about the earlier events of the day. Then Harry says laughing.  
  
"Did you see the look on Snape's face when Ryan turned his hair and robe pink?"  
  
"Yea it was a look of pure anger. It was too funny." said Oliver  
  
"You have to admit he did look better in pink." said Ryan sarcastically  
  
Out of the whole group the only one that not laughing was Veronica.  
  
"You know Ryan one of these days you are going to get yourself into a lot of trouble."  
  
"Oh come on V. I know you want to laugh because it was really funny. Come on Snape with a pink robe and hair. It was priceless."  
  
Ryan smiles as he says this. She then gets up from her seat.  
  
"Well I think I'm going to go to my dorm now. I still have homework to do"  
  
"Yea I should go too. Want me to come with you?" asked Ryan  
  
"Alright. Let's go"  
  
She smiles and heads to the Ravenclaw common room with Ryan by her side. Meanwhile everyone was watching the two leave and they all were smiling.  
  
"You know he really has it bad for her." said Crystal  
  
"Yea I know, they would make such a cute couple." Fleur said between laughs  
  
"If only Ryan would tell her or mention something to her." said Ron  
  
"He's not the only one that needs to confess his feelings to someone." said Harry with an evil grin.  
  
"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"You know what I'm talking about."  
  
The group continues to talk to each other. Ryan and Veronica are just walking inside Hogwarts now. But in the distance there's someone watching them. Specifically watching Veronica...Then the shadow figure says.  
  
"She will be mine, I'll make sure of that."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well that's chapter one! I hope you all enjoyed it. Remember Please  
Read and Review. Bye!  
  
Sapphire Rose  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	2. Sleeping Beauty and a Few Secrets Reveal...

~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters; they all  
belong to J.K Rowlings and Warner Brothers.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Harry Potter and the Love Potion  
Part II  
By: Sapphire Rose  
  
Now our scene shifts back to Ryan and Veronica. They walk into the  
common room and they go upstairs to the girls dormitories. Veronica went over to her bed and Ryan sat down on a nearby chair. Right now Ryan is thinking about something. His stares linger on her longer then needed. She doesn't notice this and she takes out her schoolwork. Ryan finally snaps out of his trance when Veronica says.  
  
"So Ryan what do you want to work on first?"  
  
"Oh...umm...anything you feel like working on is fine with me."  
  
"You know I really don't feel like workings on homework now. I have a bit of a headache."  
  
"Oh well let me see if I can do anything."  
  
He walks over to her and he sits down beside her. He has her lay down and he starts rubbing her head...She smiles and starts to fall asleep. Ryan looks down at her and he smiles. He lets her fall asleep and drifts off into dreamland. Then he kisses her forehead.  
  
"Goodnight my sweet princess."  
  
He puts the covers over her and then leaves the room so she could sleep.  
  
Now we head back to the others. We can see Hermione sitting away from the rest. She's feeling jealous at the moment. Secretly Hermione likes Ryan but can see that he has already fallen for Veronica and not her. Oliver and Crystal left the others to go do their own thing. Now it was only Harry, Ron, Hermione and Fleur. Harry had noticed Hermione's change in mood when Ryan walked off with Veronica. But he puts the thought out of his mind and goes back to talking with Ron and Fleur.  
  
"So guys what do you want to do now?" asked Ron  
  
"Well we could always go to the library and start all that potions homework Snape gave us." said Hermione  
  
"Alright I guess but if I fall asleep while we are studying someone pour water over my head or something." Harry said laughing  
  
"Don't worry I'll have no trouble trying to wake you up." said Fleur with an evil grin.  
  
"Now I regret saying anything at all."  
  
At this everyone starts laughing and they head to the library.  
  
Ryan walked out of the Ravenclaw common room and he leans his back against the wall and he sits down on the floor. He's thinking about something now.  
  
He gets up and walks away and he starts to walk around aimlessly thinking about this new revelation.  
  
We head back to Veronica's dorm room and we see her sleeping soundly. She's undisturbed and she continues to sleep on. Yet again lurking in the shadows is that same figure that was watching her earlier. Veronica isn't aware of this and continues to sleep on. Sleeping peacefully and dreaming away.  
  
On the other side of the lake where no one was around we can see two people sitting on one of the benches facing the lake. One was resting her head on the others shoulder while the other had his arm wrapped around her. They just sat there like that staring out at the lake. Finally one of them speaks.  
  
"You know Crystal you're really beautiful." said Oliver.  
  
Crystal of course blushes when she hears this and she just stares in his eyes. Then Oliver moves closer to her and he kisses her. Crystal returns his kiss and eventually the kiss breaks and they go back to holding each other in their arms.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well that's chapter two! I hope you all enjoyed it. Remember Please  
Read and Review. Bye!  
  
Sapphire Rose  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	3. Library Studies and Plans Made

~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters; they all  
belong to J.K Rowlings and Warner Brothers.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Harry Potter and the Love Potion  
Part III  
By: Sapphire Rose  
  
Next we travel to the library where Harry, Ron, Hermione and Fleur  
were  
studying. They all sat around the table with their potions homework.  
Then one speaks.  
  
"Oh to hell with Snape. What makes him think he can give us all this work just because his hair and robes were turned pink?" said Ron  
  
"Well if Ryan didn't play that joke on him we wouldn't have had to do all this work." said Hermione  
  
"Come on guys don't fuss, what's a little bit of extra homework going to do to you?" said Harry  
  
"Harry are you feeling well, you actually feel like studying." said Ron sarcastically  
  
"I'm fine Ron.but what's so shocking about that?"  
  
"Harry anything that involves you with studying is shocking." said Fleur laughing  
  
And they all started laughing and they go back to studying from the books.  
  
Finally Veronica wakes up from her dream world and she sits up on her bed. She looks around her room.  
  
I wonder where Ryan went.anyway I should really change my clothes and brush my hair I look horrible.  
  
She gets up and out of her bed and she changes into new robes. She then stands in front of her mirror and starts brushing her hair. She leaves her hair down and she smiles at her reflection. Then Veronica heads out of the dorm room and she leaves the Ravenclaw Common Room and she walks around.  
  
Ryan walks over to a window sill and he sits down and stares out the window. He can't stop thinking about her. He's so confused now.  
  
His thoughts are interrupted by the sound of footsteps close by. Ryan looks up to see who it was and there he sees Veronica. Ryan couldn't help but just stare at her. She just looked gorgeous. He was lost in her beauty that he didn't realize that she spotted him and that she walked up to him.  
  
"Hey Ryan." she smiles  
  
"Oh.ahh...hey V, what are you doing?"  
  
"Well I was just walking around. There's really nothing else to do."  
  
"Yes I see your point."  
  
He still had trouble thinking straight. Veronica was just beautiful, he couldn't take is eyes off her. Then he snaps out of it because she started talking to him.  
  
"Ryan are you alright?" she's concerned about him  
  
"What.ohh...yea I'm fine there's nothing wrong."  
  
"Are you sure you are ok because you can tell me anything you know."  
  
"Yea I know...and yes I'm perfectly fine.I couldn't be better."  
  
"Alright, well what do you feel like doing now?"  
  
"Well I'm in the mood for playing a few jokes." he gives her an evil grin  
  
"What did you have in mind?"  
  
"Well I was thinking." tells V his idea  
  
"Not a bad idea."  
  
"Why thank you." She laughs at this.  
  
"Well ready to go?"  
  
"After you princess."  
  
She smiles and she grabs his hand and starts walking away hand in hand with Ryan.  
  
Crystal and Oliver were now inside Hogwarts walking around in the halls. Crystal looks up ahead and she sees Ryan and Veronica there. A wide grin comes across her face because she notices they are holding hands.  
  
"Oliver look up ahead it's Ryan and V."  
  
Oliver looks where Crystal was pointing and also sees the two. He also forms a grin on his face.  
  
"Well that's an interesting site you think we should bother them?"  
  
"No let them be alone."  
  
"Alright but in the meantime how about we go back to the common room?"  
  
"Sounds fine to me."  
  
Both Oliver and Crystal head to the Gryffindor Common Room and they walk away from the two undetected.  
  
Harry looks at the clock in the library and realizes what time is it. Harry frantically puts away his books. Ron, Hermione and Fleur were wondering what he was doing.  
  
"Harry what's wrong, why are you moving so fast?" asked Hermione  
  
"Practice is going to start soon."  
  
"Oh my god your right that means we have to go now or we will be late." said Ron  
  
"Well why don't you two go on ahead and we will meet you at the field soon." said Fleur  
  
"Alright good idea, see you guys there."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well that's chapter three! I hope you all enjoyed it. Remember  
Please Read and Review. Bye!  
  
Sapphire Rose  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	4. Quidditch

~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters; they all  
belong to J.K Rowlings and Warner Brothers.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Harry Potter and the Love Potion  
Part IV  
By: Sapphire Rose  
  
Harry and Ron then left the library and rush to the common room and they pass V and Ryan on the way. They both look at Ron and Harry.  
  
"Hey guys what's with all the rush...?" asked Ryan  
  
"We have practice now and we are going to be late." said Ron  
  
"Well I guess that means we will have to postpone the plan V. I have to go to practice now." "Ok...fine by me I'll meet you after practice."  
  
"Alright.bye."  
  
And then all three boys rush to the common room to get their equipment. Oliver and Crystal remembered earlier to go to the Quidditch practice and is now waiting for the rest of the team to show up. Harry, Ron, and Ryan now rush to the Quidditch Field. When they get there they are all out of breathe.  
  
"We're here for practice. We just made it." said Ron  
  
Hermione, Fleur and V finally get to the Quidditch field and they take a seat in the stands so they could watch them practice.  
  
"So V what did you and Ryan do earlier?" asked Fleur  
  
"Well first we went to my dorm room and we were going to study but I had a headache and fell asleep. I woke up after a while and I went to go find him and when I did a few minutes later we see Ron and Harry rushing passed us."  
  
"That's it nothing else happened...?" she seemed a bit disappointed  
  
"Yea that was pretty much it."  
  
While Fleur and V kept on gossiping Hermione didn't participate in the conversation. Her eyes were set on Ryan. Every time she was near him she got weak ankles. Her eyes followed his every movement. Fleur and V weren't paying attention to Hermione and kept on talking.  
  
Meanwhile the practice was going great. Harry was practicing catching the snitch while Crystal and the other chasers worked on scoring goals. Ryan and Ron were working on hitting the bludgers and Oliver was guarding the goal area trying to keep Crystal and the other chasers from scoring. Ryan looked toward the stands where V and the others were sitting and he smiles and waves to Veronica. She sees him through the side of her eyes and she waves back. But Hermione thought he was waving to her so she also waves back but then realizes that Ryan was waving to Veronica and not her. Hermione was now mad. Fleur looks over at Veronica and then at Ryan and she smiles. Ryan smiles and he goes back to practicing.  
  
"You really do like him don't you, you can tell me anything you know." said Fleur  
  
"I know I can talk to you but seriously I don't like him that way. We're just really good friends that's all."  
  
"Right.but I still don't believe you."  
  
"Anyway he doesn't see me in that way. All I am to him is his best friend, and what about Ron...?" V said with a smile  
  
"Ron and me....I don't think so.He's cute I guess but still me and Ron it wouldn't work out."  
  
At the moment Ron wasn't paying attention to the practice instead his eyes lay somewhere else, on a pretty girl with white hair sitting in the stands. It was none other then Fleur. But he was interrupted when Ryan yelled over to him to watch out. Ron moves quickly out of the way of the bludger's path and hits it to the side.  
  
"Hey you ok Ron?" asked Ryan  
  
"Yea I'm fine."  
  
"Aren't you paying attention.what's getting you so distracted?"  
  
Ron glances over at Fleur and back at Ryan. He doesn't answer. Ryan looks where Ron was staring at and begins to think about something, then something just clicks.  
  
"You were staring at Fleur weren't you."  
  
"Ahh.no I wasn't." Ron said a bit nervous  
  
"I don't know why I didn't pick up on this sooner.You like her."  
  
"Keep it down Ryan."  
  
"Sorry Ron, so you're serious you really do like her.?"  
  
"Yes I do, but I don't want her to know."  
  
"Alright I won't even mention anything."  
  
"Don't even tell V cause she might go and tell her.speaking of V how are things between you two.?"  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
At the mention of her name he smiles, but is a bit confused by Ron's question.  
  
"Have you told her yet.?"  
  
"Told her what?...what are you talking about Ron?"  
  
"Never mind, I guess you haven't said anything yet."  
  
About half and hour later practice had ended and the girls met the team on the field.  
  
"Man I'm tired now, I need some sleep." said Harry  
  
"You always want to sleep Harry." said Hermione laughing  
  
"Well I don't know what everyone else feels like doing but I'm hungry so I'm heading to the Great Hall for dinner." said Oliver  
  
"Yea I'm kinda hungry too." said Crystal  
  
"Well I guess we can all go to the Great Hall now."said Ryan  
  
"Alright sounds like a plan to me." said V  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well that's chapter four! I hope you all enjoyed it. Remember Please  
Read and Review. Bye!  
  
Sapphire Rose  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	5. A Run in With Draco

~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters; they all  
belong to J.K Rowlings and Warner Brothers.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Harry Potter and the Love Potion  
Part V  
By: Sapphire Rose  
  
The whole group walks to the Great Hall and they split up into their tables. Oliver and Crystal sat down at the Gryffindor table across from Harry and Ron, and Hermione sat next to Ryan while Fleur and V sat down at the Ravenclaw table. When everyone was seated the food appeared on the tables and everyone started to eat. Hermione wasn't paying attention to her food and she stared at Ryan for most of the time. Ryan didn't notice but if he did then he just pushed the thought away. Ron kept glancing over at the Ravenclaw table eyeing Fleur. Oliver was whispering sweet nothings into Crystal's ear. Over at the Ravenclaw table Fleur and V were talking to each other about the latest gossip.  
  
During this whole time Ryan kept glancing over at the Ravenclaw table but not for very long. And Veronica was also glancing over at the Gryffindor table. Then all of a sudden Draco Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle walked into the Great Hall. Before heading to the Slytherin table they pass the Gryffindor table. Veronica and Fleur notice this and they walk over to the others. Draco looks to the side and sees Veronica walk up to the others with Fleur. He flinches a bit but maintains his composer.  
  
"Well if it isn't Harry Potter's little Fan club." snickered Draco  
  
"Back off Malfoy you're not welcome here." said Ryan  
  
"Oh I was just wondering if I could join the club too...but then again I wouldn't fit in with all the low lives."  
  
Crabbe and Goyle laugh at this and Ryan tries to make a move on Draco but Veronica holds him back.  
  
"I think you should go Draco and leave us alone." said V  
  
"Why should I have to leave when there's so much more damage to cause."  
  
Draco lightly brushes his hand across her cheek, and he to kisses her right on her lips letting his tongue trace the bottom lip. Everyone of them was on there feet now but before anyone could react Veronica slaps Draco across the face.  
  
"You better keep your hands to yourself Draco."  
  
Veronica was completely disgusted now, she couldn't believe he had kissed her and at that she walks passed Malfoy and out of the Great Hall. Everyone's jaw was dropped. Harry, Ron, and Oliver were laughing. Ryan couldn't believe what just happened and he looked at Draco with a rage in his eyes. Draco was a bit shocked by what had happened. Fleur and Crystal go after Veronica. And then Ryan grabs Draco's shirt.  
  
"If you ever touch her or go near her again you're going to have to deal with me." said Ryan  
  
Draco doesn't say anything and Ryan lets go of him and leaves the Great Hall as well. Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle sit down at the Slytherin table and start eating. Harry, Ron and Oliver sit back down again.  
  
"Can you believe what V did." said Ron  
  
"I can't believe it, but did you see the look of shock in Draco's eyes after it happened." said Harry laughing  
  
"All I can say is Draco better watch his back...Ryan was in rage. He looked so mad like he could kill him if he even made the wrong eye contact." said Oliver  
  
They continue talking like that and some where between it all Hermione gets up and leaves. She starts to walk around Hogwarts now. She seemed upset about something and angry. Right now Hermione was thinking about something.  
  
Hermione was completely jealous now and she wasn't thinking straight.  
  
Veronica ran through Hogwarts and finally stops running. She walks up a nearby staircase and finds that she is on the roof. Fleur and Crystal weren't too far behind and follows her up the stairs. V sits down and she stares up at the stars. Fleur and Crystal finally get to the roof and they see Veronica sitting there. They walk up to her. Fleur sits down on one side of V and Crystal on the other.  
  
"Hey girl how are you doing.?" asked Fleur with a smile  
  
"Can you believe that jerk.I wanted to tear him apart."  
  
"I know what you mean...but did you see what he looked like after you slapped him...I was seriously laughing." said Crystal  
  
"He deserved it...it was coming to him." said Fleur  
  
"It was funny." said V with a slight smile  
  
"You should have seen Ryan after you left...he looked like he was going to kill Draco after he kissed you." said Crystal  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yea he was really mad at him." said Fleur  
  
"Well I need to think about some things right now."  
  
"We get it...we will leave you alone."  
  
At this Fleur and Crystal leave V and head back to the others. On there way they pass Ryan. They could tell he was stressed now. Ryan looks up at them and then says.  
  
"Hey have you guys seen V?"  
  
"Yea we were just with her on the roof." said Fleur  
  
"Was she alright." he looked concerned  
  
"She seemed fine just a bit annoyed that's all." said Crystal  
  
"That's good.well I'll see you guys later."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well that's chapter five! I hope you all enjoyed it. Remember Please  
Read and Review. Bye!  
  
Sapphire Rose  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	6. A Huge Mistake

~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters; they all  
belong to J.K Rowlings and Warner Brothers.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Harry Potter and the Love Potion  
Part VI  
By: Sapphire Rose  
  
Ryan looked less stressed now and he leaves Fleur and Crystal and  
heads to the roof where Veronica is. Veronica was still sitting on the roof staring up at the night sky. She was a bit nervous and felt a certain insecurity. And a few tears escaped her eyes. Ryan walks up the stairs that led up to the roof and he walks out into the night sky. He looks around and sees Veronica there and he smiles a bit. Veronica heard a noise behind her and she wipes away the tears quickly and she turns around and sees Ryan standing there.  
  
"Hey Ryan." her voice was a bit shaky  
  
"How are you doing.?"  
  
He noticed that she had been crying before and he also noticed that she was a bit insecure at the moment. He then looks into her eyes.  
  
"I'm fine, really I am."  
  
He walks up to her and sits down beside her.  
  
"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."  
  
She was just so confused and annoyed now that she wasn't thinking straight. And out of nowhere she throws herself into his arms and she starts to cry. He was a bit shocked at first but he gets over it and he wrapped his arms around her. He tries to calm her down and was concerned about her. He just held her there for a while.  
  
Right now he felt that this was so right having her there in his arms. They were lost in the moment and in not thinking Ryan looks down into Veronica's eyes. She looked so beautiful. He wipes her tears away from her face, and then he starts to move closer to her. She just closes her eyes and she moves closer to him. And then there lips touch and they kiss. It felt so right to them. Right now a million thoughts went through Ryan's mind.  
  
I don't know what's going on but I just feel great right now.Wake up Ryan!...what are you doing kissing her. She's you're best friend. She doesn't care for you in that way. This is V we are talking about here.  
  
Ryan finally realizes what's going on and he breaks the kiss. V was confused right now. Not too far away was Hermione watching the whole scene. A rage built inside her and she ran away.  
  
"I'm sorry this shouldn't have happened." said Ryan looking away  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"This isn't right.you're my best friend I shouldn't have taken advantage like that."  
  
She couldn't believe what he was saying right now and she gets up and runs away. There were tears forming in her eyes. Ryan watches her run away and starts to run after her but he stops himself.  
  
He just stayed on the roof a while and just sat there.  
  
Veronica continues to run through Hogwarts towards the Ravenclaw common room. She passes Harry, Ron, and Oliver walking in the halls but she doesn't stop. She finally gets to the common room and she runs up to her dorm and she locks the door. She throws herself on her bed and she cries in her pillow. Harry, Ron and Oliver were very confused now and were concerned. They noticed Veronica had been crying and she was very upset by something.  
  
"What do you think was wrong with her.?" asked Ron  
  
"I'm not sure, but she seemed pretty upset." said Harry  
  
"Well whatever it is it can't be good...lets find Crystal and Fleur and tell them what happened." said Oliver  
  
"Yea you're right, let's go find them." said Ron  
  
They leave and go and find the other girls. If anyone could find out what was wrong with V it would be them. They walk around Hogwarts trying to find Crystal and Fleur. After searching for a while they find them by the charms classroom.  
  
"Hey guys...something wrong?" asked Crystal  
  
"Kinda...have you guys seen V lately?" asked Harry  
  
"Yea about half an hour ago...why do you ask." asked Fleur  
  
"Well about five minutes ago she came rushing passed us and I think she was crying, we were wondering if you knew what was wrong with her.?" asked Oliver  
  
"What do you mean she was crying?...when we left her she was fine." said Fleur  
  
"Well she didn't look fine." said Ron  
  
"I wonder what could've happened.we left her on the roof and then we talked to Ryan...he had asked where V was and.Oh my god.that's it, something happened between her and Ryan I'm sure of it." said Crystal  
  
Ryan was still on the roof. He looked stress out and upset. Earlier events from moments before kept on replaying themselves in his head.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well that's chapter six! I hope you all enjoyed it. Remember Please  
Read and Review. Bye!  
  
Sapphire Rose  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	7. An Evil Plot Comes About

~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters; they all  
belong to J.K Rowlings and Warner Brothers.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Harry Potter and the Love Potion  
Part VII  
By: Sapphire Rose  
  
He gets up and heads back into Hogwarts. He then starts heading to the Gryffindor common room. When he gets there he walks up the stairs that lead to the boys dormitories and he closes his door. He walks over to his bed and he lies down with is face in his pillow.  
  
Veronica had finally stopped crying. Her eyes were red from crying. Her face was tear-stained and her nose was stuffy. She sits up and she leans her back against her bed. Then she grabs her pillow and hugs it to herself. She was just so upset by what happened.  
  
Crystal and Fleur and the other boys decide to leave Veronica alone and talk to her tomorrow. They were going to head back to their dorm rooms and head to bed. They had classes tomorrow and the first class was charms.  
  
"Well I'd better head to the carriage now." said Fleur  
  
"Want me to walk with you there?" asked Ron  
  
"Thanks that would be really nice.Bye guys see you tomorrow."  
  
Fleur starts to walk away.  
  
"Well I'll be in the common room soon." said Ron with a smile and runs after Fleur  
  
"I think something good will come out of this." said Harry laughing  
  
"Well let's go to the common room.maybe Ryan is there." said Crystal  
  
Oliver takes Crystal's hand and walks to the common room with Harry following not too far behind. They finally walk into the Gryffindor common room. Oliver kisses Crystal goodnight before she heads up to the girls dormitories. Harry walks up the stairs to the 6th year boys dormitories. And Oliver heads to the 7th year boy dorms. He looks around in the beds and he sees Ryan. He could tell Ryan was upset by something. Ryan sees Oliver and he tries to smiles.  
  
"Hey Ryan...what's wrong you look stressed out?"  
  
"I'm just having a bad day now.I did the most stupid thing...I'm such an idiot."  
  
"Did something happen after the Great Hall?...did you talk to V after that.?"  
  
Ryan just looked away and he didn't answer the question.  
  
"If you don't want to talk about it that's alright, I'm going to go to bed now so I'll see you later...night."  
  
Oliver walks over to his bed and changes, and then he gets into his bed and puts the covers over himself. Ryan just continues to sit like that for awhile before falling asleep himself.  
  
Walking through the halls of Hogwarts we can see Ron and Fleur walking side by side. Both weren't speaking to each other. Very few words were being said, almost none at all. Ron stares at Fleur for awhile. He couldn't believe he was alone with her. She just looked so beautiful right now. Fleur looked over at Ron and noticed he was staring at her, Ron blushes and looks away. Fleur smiles and then laughs a bit. They both walk outside Hogwarts and walk towards the Beauxbatons carriage. The night air was a bit cold and Fleur was getting chilly. Ron noticed this and he offers her his cloak. She takes it.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
He smiles.They finally get to the carriage and he walks her to the door.  
  
"Well I guess I'll see you in class tomorrow." said Ron  
  
"Yea...I guess."  
  
Not knowing what to do Ron moves closer to Fleur and he kisses her. Now it was Fleur's turn to blush, and Ron smiles.  
  
"Goodnight Fleur."  
  
Ron then walks away and he was satisfied with himself.  
  
"Goodnight.Ron."  
  
She smiles at the sound of his name and she walks inside the carriage.  
  
Veronica had finally fallen asleep. She had cried herself to sleep. V looked she was having an uneasy sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about before. Ryan had kissed her and then he pushes her away from him. In those moments she was completely happy. She had thought Ryan really liked her and she could finally express her feelings to him. But she realized that Ryan didn't feel that way and that moment was just another lie.  
  
Walking around the dungeon area we fine Hermione walking around by herself. She seems to have a specific goal. Not to far from her we can also see Draco standing around halls. He notices a figure walking towards him. He then realizes who it was, it was Hermione Granger. He stands up straight and he speaks out to her.  
  
"What are you doing here Granger?"  
  
"I've come to ask for your help with something."  
  
"What could I help you with, this must be another one those jokes you, Potter, Weasly play."  
  
"This is no joke, let me just say I can help you get what you want."  
  
"I know you like Veronica, but you can't have her."  
  
"What's it to you, what could you help me with."  
  
"What if I said I could help you get her?"  
  
"And what would you want in return?"  
  
"All I want is to be with Ryan.but unfortunately for me he is in love with Veronica."  
  
"I understand now, you're jealous of her that's why you want to help me. Alright I'll let you assist me but not one word gets out about this."  
  
"Alright that's fine by me."  
  
"So what do you have in mind?"  
  
Hermione gives an evil grin and tells Malfoy her plan.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well that's chapter seven! I hope you all enjoyed it. Remember  
Please Read and Review. Bye!  
  
Sapphire Rose  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	8. Morning Arrives and a New Day Begins

~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters; they all  
belong to J.K Rowlings and Warner Brothers.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Harry Potter and the Love Potion  
Part VIII  
By: Sapphire Rose  
  
We can now see Ron walking into the Gryffindor common room. He heads up the stairs that lead up to the boy dormitories. Ron walks into the 6th year dormitories and he sees Harry sitting on his bed. Ron goes over to his own bed and he sits down across from Harry. Ron has a huge smile on his face.  
  
"What are you smiling for?" asked Harry  
  
"Oh nothing really."  
  
"Come on tell me, did something happen between you and Fleur?" asked Harry curiously  
  
"Well."  
  
"Just tell me already."  
  
"I walked her up to the door of the carriage, and then I kissed her."  
  
"You did, seriously? Well what happened after you kissed her." asked Harry interested to hear what he had to say next  
  
"Well I said goodnight to her then I left."  
  
"I'm glad you two finally got things together. I was starting to doubt whether you would say anything at all."  
  
"Yea, I didn't think I would do it but I don't know, now that I have, I don't have to be so nervous around her now."  
  
"That's good, well I'm tired now I need to go to bed. Don't forget Charms with Flitwick tomorrow morning."  
  
"Alright, goodnight Harry"  
  
"Night Ron."  
  
Harry and Ron fall asleep easily. As Ron slept he was dreaming about Fleur. Many things would change between them. Harry was thinking about Veronica. He was worried about her.  
  
Now Hermione was heading back to the common room. Right now she was satisfied with herself. Pretty soon all would be going her way from now on. She walks into the common room and she heads up to her dorm. On the way she passes Crystal.  
  
"Hey Hermione"  
  
"Oh, hey Crystal. What are you doing still up?"  
  
"I was just about to go to bed."  
  
"Alright see you in the morning"  
  
"Night Hermione."  
  
Crystal was worried now, Hermione wasn't acting like herself. She seemed almost cold. Then she walks into the 7th year dorm and goes to sleep. Hermione also falls asleep in her dorm room.  
  
Fleur was now sleeping. At the moment she was having sweet dreams. She was dreaming about Ron. She couldn't believe what happened. Everything just felt right to her. But even though she was happy she was still worried about her best friend.  
  
Draco walks back to his common room and he heads to his own dorm. He closes the door behind him and walks towards his bed. Draco gets in bed and puts the covers over himself. Before falling asleep he says.  
  
He then he falls fast asleep.  
  
All of Hogwarts was now asleep. The halls were empty expect for the teachers walking around making sure the students didn't leave their common rooms after night fall. Everyone was waiting for the new day to arrive wondering what would happen the next day. Hours pass and the sun started to rise beginning the new day. Light stretches across the grounds of Hogwarts and lights up the sky.  
  
The house elves were running around preparing breakfast and cleaning the castle. The teachers were planning their morning classes. And one by one the students began to wake up. All of a sudden Hogwarts was alive again.  
  
Crystal then wakes up from her sleep and she gets up. She puts on her new robes and she starts to brush her hair. Once she's done Crystal collects the books she needed for her morning classes and she heads down to the common room. Crystal throws her books on a nearby chair and decides to wake up Oliver. Crystal walks up to Oliver's dorm. She opens the door and goes over to his bed. She smiles; he looked so sweet as he was sleeping, she brushes the hair from his face then says.  
  
"Wake up sunshine we have to get down to the Great Hall for breakfast."  
  
He stirs but doesn't wake up.  
  
"Come on Oliver wake up."  
  
He still doesn't wake up but he has a smile on his face.  
  
"You're asking for it."  
  
She moves closer to him and she kisses him. Now Oliver wakes up and he smiles.  
  
"Nice to see you're finally up."  
  
"Yea, well I gotta get dressed I'll meet you downstairs. Ok?"  
  
"Alright see you there."  
  
Crystal leaves the dorm and she waits for him in the common room.  
  
Oliver puts on his robes and he fixes his hair. He looks around the room and notices Ryan was still sleeping. He was wondering if he should wake him up, he picks up his books and walks over to Ryan's bed. Oliver shakes Ryan to wake him up.  
  
"Come on Ryan wake up you don't want to miss breakfast."  
  
After a while Ryan wakes up, he was a bit groggy now.  
  
"Oliver why did you wake me up.?"  
  
"Because you were going to miss breakfast, anyway we have Defense Against the Dark Arts this morning. I don't think you want to miss Lupin's class"  
  
"Alright I'll get up."  
  
He gets up and he puts on new robes and he gets his books. Then Ryan walks down to the common room with Oliver. Crystal looks over at the two and she smiles.  
  
"Morning guys."  
  
"Hey Crystal, how are you doing?" asked Ryan  
  
"Fine, and what about you?" Crystal asked concerned  
  
"Alright I guess."  
  
Ryan's words trail off as he says this Crystal looks over at Oliver.  
  
"Well I'm going to find Fleur I'll see you guys later"  
  
"Bye Crystal."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well that's chapter eight! I hope you all enjoyed it. Remember  
Please Read and Review. Bye!  
  
Sapphire Rose  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	9. Friends Forever and Hard Realizations

~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters; they all  
belong to J.K Rowlings and Warner Brothers.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Harry Potter and the Love Potion  
Part IX  
By: Sapphire Rose  
  
Crystal leaves the common room and heads towards the Beauxbatons  
carriage. Fleur was already up and dress. She gathers her things and leaves the carriage. Fleur walks up to the entrance and bumps into Crystal, she smiles  
  
"I was just going to look for you"  
  
"Same here." said Crystal  
  
"Where's Veronica she was supposed to meet me earlier?"  
  
"I'm not sure I haven't seen her since last night."  
  
"We should check her room."  
  
"Yea you're right."  
  
Crystal and Fleur head to the Ravenclaw common room to see if V was there. Meanwhile Oliver and Taylor walk to the Great Hall. They each take seats at the Gryffindor table. Harry and Ron were still in the dorm room. Ron ad just gotten up and he looks over at Harry. He was still sleeping.  
  
"Harry wake up we have to go breakfast."  
  
He gets up and sits up on his bed.  
  
"What time is it.?"  
  
"It's time for you to get your butt outta bed and get dressed before we miss breakfast."  
  
"Alright already I'll hurry up."  
  
Ron finishes dressing and waits for Harry. They get their books and go to the Great Hall and sit by Ryan and Oliver.  
  
Fleur and Crystal walk into Ravenclaw common room and they don't see Veronica so they go up to her dorm. When they get there they see that she is still sleeping. They also notice that she was crying earlier. They see her eyes were red and the tear stains on her pillow prove she was crying.  
  
"She must have cried herself to sleep, something must be really wrong." Said Crystal  
  
"Yea, I hope she'll be alright."  
  
"We should wake her."  
  
Fleur and Crystal sit on either side of Veronica and try to wake her up. After a while V opens her eyes and she sees them there. She looked tired and restless. V was still very upset by what happened. She looked terrible now.  
  
"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" she was holding back some tears  
  
"We came to see you, did you sleep well?" asked Fleur  
  
"Not really, I barely got any sleep last night."  
  
"V you know you can talk to us about anything. If you don't want to tell us what's going on that's ok just know that we are here for you." said Crystal with a slight smile  
  
"Thanks." she gives the two a hug  
  
"We will always stick together no matter what." said Fleur laughing  
  
"God I look terrible, I should really get changed." said V laughing  
  
Crystal and Fleur laugh as well. They were glad to see their friend smiling again. Veronica changes her robes and she starts to brush her air. She decides to leave it down. V dries the tears from her eyes and she smiles.  
  
"So how do I look?"  
  
"Great. Now let's go to the Great Hall" said Crystal  
  
"Alright, what's our first class today?"  
  
"We've got charms first." said Fleur  
  
"Sounds good, I love charms."  
  
"Well I've got Defense Against of the Dark Arts with the Hufflepuffs first." said Crystal  
  
"Well we will meet you after class by the library, ok?" asked V  
  
"Alright, well we better go now"  
  
The three girls walked out of the dorm and they left the common room and they head to the Great Hall. When they get there Crystal goes to the Gryffindor table while Fleur and Veronica sit at the Ravenclaw table. Ryan looked over at the entrance and he saw Veronica walk in and head to her table. Even though she wasn't showing it Ryan could tell there was something very wrong. He could always tell when she was sad or happy. She seemed to always light up his world and he always felt warmth towards her. She could always make him laugh when she tried to be cute, even though she was the most beautiful thing he laid eyes on. He didn't understand this attraction towards her.  
  
Then all of a sudden he felt emptiness. Veronica was upset because of him, because of what he did. He knew he had to fix this somehow. Veronica doesn't notice Ryan staring at her but if she did she didn't stare back. Through all of breakfast V never ever even look back at Ryan. He couldn't blame her. She had every right to be mad at him.  
  
I'll get her before class. I really need to fix things before everything is ruined  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well that's chapter nine! I hope you all enjoyed it. Remember Please  
Read and Review. Bye!  
  
Sapphire Rose  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	10. Trouble with Charms

~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters; they all  
belong to J.K Rowlings and Warner Brothers.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Alright this is the completely NEW section of my story. Everything from the earlier version has been properly formatted and there should be no  
other complications. As for expanded the story that most likely won't  
happen for a while. Anyway hope you enjoy the story! I know I've been  
having fun writing it.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Harry Potter and the Love Potion  
Part X  
By: Sapphire Rose  
  
Everyone finished their breakfast and they all left to go to their first class. The 6th year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws had Charms and the 7th year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs had Defense Against the Dark Arts. Instead of going to his Defense Against the Dark Arts class Ryan went to the Charms classroom to try to talk to V. He sees her and he reaches out for her arm and stops her. Veronica turns around and sees Ryan there. She didn't seem to happy to see him. Ryan noticed this but didn't care.  
  
"We need to talk now."  
  
"Well I can't, I have to go class."  
  
"I don't care about class at this point, this is more important."  
  
"Well unlike some people I know I think class is important and I'm going now."  
  
She tries to get out of his grasp but he doesn't let go of her.  
  
"Ryan let go of me.I have go to class."  
  
"Just hear me out.please"  
  
One last struggle and she escapes his grasp. Ryan just stares at her for a while.  
  
"I said No.now I'm going to class.see you around Ryan."  
  
She runs away from him and walks in her Charms class. Ryan is left standing there. She was never this cold towards him. He didn't feel the warmth he normally felt coming from her. It was like a door between tat was now locked and steeled. He would never be able to be that close to her again. Ryan now understands how bad things had gotten between him and V.  
  
I really messed up things no.I didn't think she would be this upset.how am I supposed to fix this when she keeps on having to leave and avoiding me. I'll have to make her listen somehow.  
  
Ryan sighs and he walks away. He heads to his class and he walks in late for Lupin's class. He takes his seat in the back of the room by Oliver.  
  
"Hey Ryan, what's wrong?" asked Crystal  
  
"Oh nothing, I'm just having the worse two days of my life."  
  
Crystal looks at Oliver and she looks concerned.  
  
Veronica walks into her Charms class and she sits by Fleur. Harry, Ron and Fleur all look at Veronica. They could tell she was upset. Veronica drops her books on the desk and she puts her head down.  
  
"I seriously don't feel well." said V  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Harry  
  
"Things were going so good and then.they just fell apart." she was almost going to cry  
  
"Veronica what are you talking about.?" asked Fleur  
  
Professor Flitwick walks into the classroom now.  
  
"Alright students.lets get ready for class, everyone stop talking.Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasly please face the class.ok today we are going to practice a new spell."  
  
Harry and Ron turn around and watch Professor Flitwick. Veronica picks up her head and tries to pay attention to the lesson. Even though Charms was V's best subject she couldn't work the spell right. No matter how hard she tried she just couldn't do it.  
  
"This is so not my day."  
  
Fleur watched V throughout the whole class and she looked worried. Professor Flitwick also watched Veronica. He just couldn't believe it. Veronica was always able to perform her spells. She was his best student.Everyone couldn't believe Veronica. It was just not like her.Fleur decided after class she would go and talk to Ryan.  
  
Meanwhile back in Lupin's class Ryan wasn't performing well either. Lupin noticed this but decided to let him be. Finally the bell rang and it was time for Lunch. Fleur gathers her things and she gets up.  
  
"I'll meet you guys later I have to do something first."  
  
"Alright." said V  
  
Fleur leaves the class and goes over to Ryan. Ryan gets up out of his seat and he takes his books. He then walks out of the classroom and he bumps into Fleur.  
  
"We need to talk now." said Fleur  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well that's chapter ten! I hope you all enjoyed it. Remember Please  
Read and Review. Bye!  
  
Sapphire Rose  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	11. The Talk

~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters; they all  
belong to J.K Rowlings and Warner Brothers.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Harry Potter and the Love Potion  
Part XI  
By: Sapphire Rose  
  
He noticed she wasn't happy and he nods his head and follows her into an empty classroom to talk.  
  
"So what did you want to talk about.?"  
  
"It's about Veronica."  
  
Ryan frowned. He knew this was going to happen some time or another.  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"I don't know what happened last night.but something just doesn't seem right. Why is Veronica all of a sudden avoiding you?.What happened between you two?" asked Fleur  
  
"I don't want to talk about it.It's not important."  
  
"It has to be important.because when I went looking for her this morning I found her still sleeping.her eyes were red from crying so much! And it has to be important because she couldn't even concentrate during class and she couldn't perform a spell during Charms."  
  
Ryan just looked away.he felt really bad now. This was affecting her badly. So bad tat she couldn't even do a charm. That was her best class. She could do anything in Charms.  
  
"Now I want you to tell me what went on between you and V last night."  
  
"Alright I'll tell you.last night after I talked to you and Crystal I went looking for V. I found her on the roof and she looked really hurt.I don't know what came over me.I was sitting there and she started crying in my arms, and then."  
  
"And then what."  
  
"I kissed her." said Taylor looking away  
  
"And that's a bad thing?"  
  
"It felt great at first but then I pushed her away from me saying it was all a mistake.she ran away from me.I started to running after her but I stopped myself."  
  
There was a silence for awhile. Then Fleur spoke.  
  
"Why did you push her away.You had her.She could have been yours."  
  
"I don't I'm an idiot.I guess I was scared.I didn't want our friendship to change."  
  
"Well you made things worse you know.she was really hurt by what you did."  
  
"I know.I know, I didn't know what to do."  
  
"Have you even tried talking her.?"  
  
"Yea I did.just before class, but she ran away and I didn't get a chance to tell her."  
  
"Well you better fix it soon, before things get worse.do you even like her more then a friend?"  
  
"I don't know.I seriously don't know."  
  
"Well you are going to have to make her listen to you."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well that's chapter eleven! I hope you all enjoyed it. Remember  
Please Read and Review. Bye!  
  
Sapphire Rose  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	12. Never Gives Up

~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters; they all  
belong to J.K Rowlings and Warner Brothers.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Harry Potter and the Love Potion  
Part XII  
By: Sapphire Rose  
  
Now we can see Veronica and the others walking to the library to get some work done. Veronica sits at a table with Crystal and Oliver, Ron, and Harry sit at another table not to far from the girls. Fleur and Ryan walk into the library and Fleur sits by V and Crystal. Ryan hesitates at first. Veronica gets up out of her seat.  
  
"I'm going to look for a book."  
  
Ryan sighs and instead of following V he goes and sits with the others. Fleur looks disappointed in Ryan. Veronica heads to the back of the library to find a book. Crystal looks at Fleur.  
  
"I know you know something.tell me what happened." said Crystal  
  
Fleur looks at her and tells Crystal what happened between Ryan and Veronica. Crystal couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
  
"Are you serious."  
  
Fleur nodded her head.  
  
"Yes it's all true."  
  
"We have to do something."  
  
"We can't do anything.All we can do is be there for support.I know I would love to do something and help but they have to work it out on their own."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Veronica walks around the library and she leans her back against one of the bookcases. She slides down and sits on the floor. And she starts to cry.  
  
Then she hears a voice behind her and she turns and faces that way.  
  
"Well, well, well if it isn't Veronica."  
  
Veronica realized it was Draco.  
  
"What do you want Draco?"  
  
"Oh nothing.but I wonder what could make you ruin your pretty face with tears."  
  
"It's none of your Draco."  
  
"I can make anything my business."  
  
Veronica turns her back towards him and Draco walks up to her and wraps an arm around her waist.  
  
"This time you don't have anyone to protect you."  
  
"Please get your hand off me."  
  
"Why should I."  
  
"If you don't I'll be forced to hurt you."  
  
He then kisses her cheek and he pulls her closer to him. Veronica was completely disgusted and so upset about some things. So she then steps on his foot hard and takes her elbow and hits him in his stomach. Draco winces in pain.  
  
"You know if you knew any better you would be nice to me."  
  
"I warned you didn't I?" said V sarcastically  
  
"You will regret that.pretty soon you will be seeing things from my side."  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"You'll find out sooner or later."  
  
Before leaving she kicks Draco in the shin.  
  
"And that's for touching me.and if you didn't notice I can take care of myself.I don't need anyone to protect me."  
  
She then walks away and heads back to the others.  
  
"Did something just happen?.we heard some noise in the back and we were worried." said Oliver  
  
"Well lets just say Draco's lying back there in some minor pain."  
  
"What do you mean.?" asked Fleur  
  
"I'll tell you guys later but right now I have to do some of my homework so I'm going to go to the common room to do it."  
  
"Alright we'll see you later." said Harry  
  
With that she walks away and heads towards the Ravenclaw common room. Ryan watches her leave. Right now he's thinking about how to approach her. But before he does that he has to decide on something.  
  
"Guys I'm going to walk around for awhile.I have to do something now."  
  
"Alright see you later Ryan." said Oliver  
  
Ryan walks out of the library and starts walking around.  
  
"I hope things work out." said Fleur  
  
"What do you mean.is there something you are not telling us?" asked Ron  
  
"Maybe.I don't think we should mention anything." said Crystal  
  
"Come on tell us.their are friends too." said Harry  
  
"You two better tell us what's going on." said Oliver  
  
Fleur and Crystal look at each other and then they look at the others with their heads facing down.  
  
"So tell us what happened."  
  
Fleur and Crystal now tell the others the long story. When they finished there was silence until Harry spoke.  
  
"Now I understand what's going on."  
  
"I don't get it.he had her there." said Ron  
  
"He said he was scared.he didn't want to ruin their friendship." said Fleur  
  
"Well we have a problem now and we can't do anything about it." said Oliver sadly  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well that's chapter twelve! I hope you all enjoyed it. Remember  
Please Read and Review. Bye!  
  
Sapphire Rose  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	13. Thoughts and Plans

~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters; they all  
belong to J.K Rowlings and Warner Brothers.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Harry Potter and the Love Potion  
Part XIII  
By: Sapphire Rose  
  
Veronica is still walking through the Hogwarts. Instead of going to the common room like she said, she just walked around. Right now she felt like her life wasn't going anywhere. It's almost like time stopped completely on her. Veronica was walking. Right now she was in the dungeon area.  
  
Walking alone the corridors of the castle we can also see Ryan. Now he is thinking about something important.  
  
Veronica is also thinking about some things now.  
  
I guess Ryan only sees me as a really good friend.Nothing more.but he kissed me, there had to be something there.I think we weren't thinking and it just happened.we couldn't help ourselves.  
  
Both of them seemed very confused and unsure of what to do. Veronica just continues to walk through the dungeons and Ryan walks outside and he sits down on a bench. Ryan continues to think and he forms a plan in his head. And as time passes by a picture forms in his head and it all starts to make sense. As the picture gets clearer he smiles to himself.  
  
I know what I have to do now.how could I have been so stupid, the answer was always there.I just didn't want to believe it. Now time to fix things  
  
Ryan gets up and he runs back into Hogwarts. He heads back to the library to find Fleur. Once he gets to the library he walks up to Fleur. Fleur looks at Ryan and notices he's out of breathe.  
  
"Ryan are you ok?"  
  
"Yea I'm fine.I just need to talk to you."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Ryan leads her over to the back of the library where no one is around.  
  
"So what did you want?"  
  
"I need your help with something."  
  
"Ok.what do you need help with?"  
  
"I need you to get V into the Great Hall tonight after dinner."  
  
"Why do you want me to bring her there?"  
  
"Lets just say I'm seeing things more clearly now."  
  
Fleur's still confused about what Ryan is talking about but she agrees to it anyway.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"It's no problem, but it better be worth it."  
  
"Oh trust me it will be worth it.just get her in there and leave."  
  
"Alright.I have to get back to studying now."  
  
"Ok bye."  
  
Ryan now walks out of the library and he heads to the Gryffindor common room. He goes up to his room and he takes his invisibility cloak and puts it on. He walks out of the dorm and leaves the common room. He now walks to the dungeon area. In order for his plan to work he would need a few things from the Potions room. As he is walking he notices someone up ahead and he tries to see who it was. When he looks he sees Veronica.  
  
I  
  
He could tell she was still upset.he wanted so badly to go over to her and fix everything that was troubling her. But he knew the pain she was feeling was caused by him. And that broke him down. He makes a bold move and takes off the cloak and he walks up in front of her. She was shocked to see him but gets over her shock.  
  
"Please let me just talk to you."  
  
"I can't now.I have to go."  
  
He looks into her eyes and he stops into her path.  
  
"Just hear me out.I can tell there's something wrong."  
  
She looked back at him. He could always see the truth with his soft heavenly eyes. Those eyes that gazed at her and could see anything. Veronica was frozen still unable to move. All she saw was him standing there looking at her. Right now she felt like she couldn't breathe. But then a voice in the back of her head said.  
  
She snaps out of her trance finally.  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't."  
  
And yet again she runs away and she starts to cry. He was hurt now. He felt terrible. She was always able to talk to him about anything. But because he was a scared little boy and didn't want things to change he lost the one true thing he cared about. Things would never be the same again. Ryan puts back on the cloak and disappears. Veronica finally stops running, she's now by the perfects bathroom. Since she was a prefect Veronica could go in. She gave the password and the portrait of the pine tress swung open to allow her access. She walks to one of the stalls and she locks the door behind her and she sits down, she leans her head against the wall and starts to cry.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well that's chapter thirteen! I hope you all enjoyed it. Remember  
Please Read and Review. Bye!  
  
Sapphire Rose  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	14. A Visit to Our Good Old Friend Morning M...

~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters; they all  
belong to J.K Rowlings and Warner Brothers.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Harry Potter and the Love Potion  
Part XIV  
By: Sapphire Rose  
  
Now if you were paying attention carefully throughout the morning no one has seen or heard of Hermione. If you walk down a few corridors and climb a few stair cases you would find her in one of the bathrooms. As a matter of fact she was in Morning Mertil's Bathroom. No one goes in there anymore because the ghost of Morning Mertil haunts it. Day and night the ghost morns. This was a perfect place to hide something or keep something hidden. Hermione was locked up in one of the stalls hovering over a cauldron. She was preparing a potion and there was a huge smile on her face. All day she has been working on this waiting for it to finish. Along her right side leaned up against the wall was a book that was open to a page. The book looked old and moldy. It just happened to be one of the books from the Restricted Section of the library. You needed a signed signature from a teacher to get a book from there. Hermione kept on stirring the contents in the cauldron and checking the potion book to see if she was doing it the right way. Right now she was thinking about something.  
  
Morning Mertil was in her usual stall crying her eyes out over something or other. But hearing a noise coming from another stall caught her interests. She wondered who could have wandered into her bathroom since she rarely had any visitors. Someone was laughing a few stalls away, and the laughing was pretty loud. She checked it out and realized it was none other then Hermione Granger. And once again she was brewing something in a cauldron only this time she was by herself and wasn't accompanied by either Ron Weasly or Harry Potter. Mertil thought this was very strange. Hermione turned in Mertil's direction and she was a bit shocked at first but she maintained her composer.  
  
"What are you working on Hermione?.Where's Ron and Harry?"  
  
"Oh.hi Mertil, I'm not working on anything special, just something I'm doing on my own time."  
  
She tried acting normal so Mertil wouldn't realize she was up to something. Hermione closes the Potions book so Mertil couldn't see what she was working on. Mertil wasn't sure but something didn't seem right. Hermione wasn't acting like herself. Mertil started to become very suspicious of Hermione's actions.  
  
"Well.what's in the cauldron?"  
  
"Nothing really."  
  
"Fine if you don't want to tell me anything I'm leaving."  
  
Mertil floats away and heads back to her stall where she starts crying once again to Hermione's distaste. Hermione then goes back to working on her potion.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well that's chapter fourteen! I hope you all enjoyed it. Remember  
Please Read and Review. Bye!  
  
Sapphire Rose  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	15. Dobby and the House Elves

~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters; they all  
belong to J.K Rowlings and Warner Brothers.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Harry Potter and the Love Potion  
Part XV  
By: Sapphire Rose  
  
Crystal and Fleur were walking to the Kitchen's area to get something to eat before their next class. They walk up to the painting that was the entrance to the kitchens. Crystal tickles the pear and the painting moves. As you look in you can see the house elves running around preparing for dinner. Dobby the house elf spots Crystal and Fleur and walks over to them.  
  
"Oh hello Ms. Weasly and Ms. Delacour. How nice to see you." said Dobby excitedly  
  
"Hey Dobby, how are you doing?" asked Crystal  
  
"I'm fine, is there anything I can get you?"  
  
"Well we were kinda hungry, and wanted to get something to eat before class started." said Fleur  
  
"No problem at all."  
  
Dobby motions some house elves over and he tells them to get the ladies something to eat. The house elves run around picking up some cookies and some other types of food. Then the house elves walk up to the girls, handing them a tray of goodies and butterbeer to drink. Fleur and Crystal take the food and they drink the butterbeer.  
  
"Thanks Dobby.we'd better start going now before we're late." said Fleur  
  
"Yea.thanks Dobby we'll stop by again."  
  
"Goodbye Miss Weasly, Miss Delacour. It's always a pleasure seeing you!"  
  
The girls then leave and they just walk around eating the food the house elves had given them.  
  
"So what class do you have next?" Fleur asked  
  
"Let's see I think I have History of Magic."  
  
"That should be interesting." said Fleur sarcastically  
  
"Well what do you have next?"  
  
"I've got Transfiguration with Veronica."  
  
"Now that you mention it.where is that girl anyway?"  
  
"Didn't she say she was going to the common room to do some home work?"  
  
"That's right.well you think we should go look for her?  
  
"No, I think she will be fine. I'll see her later anyway."  
  
"Alright.well I'd better go to my next class.History of Magic is on the other side of the castle and up a few staircases, I should start making my way there."  
  
"Guess I'll see you later then."  
  
"Bye Fleur!"  
  
Crystal walks away from Fleur and she heads to her next class. Fleur watches her leave and decides to go to her class. She realized she would be early though, very earlier as a matter of fact. But she thought that V would be there. Veronica was always in her classes earlier then everyone else. This would be a good time to talk to her. She smiles and heads to her own class only a few corridors down.  
  
Harry and Ron were still in the library just sitting around with their books open. They weren't studying now. Oliver had left earlier to go get one of his books for his upcoming History of Magic class. He had forgotten it in the common area and had gone back to Gryffindor Tower to get it.  
  
"So Harry what class do we have coming up again?"  
  
"I believe we have Herbology with the Hufflepuffs next."  
  
"Oh yea I forgot.I hope we don't have to gather puss again. That is just repulsing task."  
  
Harry and Ron both laugh silently to themselves, trying to keep it down so Madam Pince wouldn't throw them out of the library.  
  
"Well we should get going now. Hey Ron have you seen Hermione lately?"  
  
"Actually now that you mention it I haven't seen her all day, not since yesterday.I don't think she was in Charms either."  
  
"That's not like Hermione to miss class.maybe something is wrong."  
  
"I don't know.but hopefully we will see her in Herbology."  
  
"Yea.let's go to class now so we can talk to her when she gets there."  
  
"Alright."  
  
With that Harry and Ron pack up their books and they head to the green houses where their next class was located. They walk through the halls and head outside to Hogwarts Grounds.  
  
Oliver was now walking back from the common room. He had the books he needed for Professor Binns class. Since the bell was about to ring soon to start the period, Oliver decided to start his way there.  
  
Ryan walks out of the potions classroom still under the invisibility cloak. He's carrying a few items this time. Ryan rushes to the Gryffindor common room to drop off the items and the cloak. He walks up to his room, hiding the parcels and the cloak under the mattress of his bed. Ryan picks up his books and now runs to his next class.  
  
Minutes later the bell rings throughout Hogwarts to start the beginning to the period for all classes around Hogwarts. Everyone was rushing through the halls trying to get to their designated areas, making sure not to be late.  
  
Crystal was sitting in the back of the classroom in History of Magic. Their teacher was Professor Binns, the only teacher that was a ghost. Soon the 7th year Ravenclaws an Gryffindors were walking into the room. After a while Crystal sees Ryan and Oliver walk in. They both see Crystal and sit next to her on either side. Professor Binns floats into class through a wall and the lesson begins immediately.  
  
At the same moment Fleur was waiting for Veronica to show up to their Transfiguration class. But she hadn't shown up yet. V was normally one of the first people in class, she was never late, ever. Fleur decides to go look for her because she was worried for her friend.  
  
In the Herbology class with Professor Sprout, the 6th year Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors were getting ready for the upcoming class. Harry and Ron were waiting for Hermione to show up but she never id. They were now worried. Hermione hadn't been seen all day. And they had no idea where she was or could be. The last time Hermione ever missed a class was back in 1st year when she was crying in the first floor bathroom during Halloween and back in 2nd year when she was petrified. Professor Sprout faced the class and began to teach.  
  
"Good Afternoon 6th years, everyone quiet please and let's pay attention. Today we are going to work form our textbooks so that we can learn about the Venomous Tentacula. Next class we will work with the plants. Everyone turn to page 372 and begin reading."  
  
Ron and Harry open their textbooks and begin taking notes on the lesson for the day. Throughout class both their minds drifted to Hermione's whereabouts and what she could possibly be up to.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well that's chapter fifteen! I hope you all enjoyed it. Remember  
Please Read and Review. Bye!  
  
Sapphire Rose  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	16. Always There

~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters; they all  
belong to J.K Rowlings and Warner Brothers.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Harry Potter and the Love Potion  
Part XVI  
By: Sapphire Rose  
  
During the class hours the halls were usually empty, but walking along the corridors we can see Fleur wandering around searching for her best friend Veronica. She was worried about her the whole time. She didn't know whether she was ok or if she was hurt. Fleur stopped thinking about the possibilities and started imagining where she could possibly be. She had checked the common room, the library, the Great Hall, outside by the lake, but Veronica was no where to be found. Fleur is in deep thought and she didn't realize she had just pasted the Prefect's bathroom, after a few paces she stops dead in her tracks and turns around.  
  
Fleur runs back to the painting and says the password to enter. She pushes the painting open and walks in. At a first glance she didn't see anyone around but she could distinctly hear someone crying in one of the stalls.  
  
"Veronica are you in here?"  
  
Veronica stopped crying when she heard a voice calling her name but she didn't answer it. Fleur looked in each stall but couldn't find Veronica. Eventually she came upon the last stall and slowly opened the door. There she could see Veronica with her tear-stained face. Veronica looked up and saw her friend Fleur standing there an all she could do was cry. Fleur moved closer to her and she hugged Veronica's shaking form, trying to comfort her.  
  
"It's ok; everything's going to be alright.don't worry."  
  
"I don't know what to do anymore."  
  
"It's ok.calm down, you don't have to go through this by yourself. Why don't you tell me everything that's going on and then maybe I can help in some way.but first I think we will clean you up a bit." said Fleur laughing a bit.  
  
Veronica smiles through some of her tears and laughs a bit as well.  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Now let's get out of here."  
  
Fleur helps Veronica dries away her tears and fixes her robes up a bit. Once they're done they head out of the Prefect's Bathroom.  
  
"So where are we going to go?" asked Veronica  
  
"Well I thought we could head outside and get a breathe of fresh air."  
  
"Sounds find to me."  
  
Fleur and Veronica head outside of Hogwarts and out to the grounds. They both walk over to a tree located by the lake. Attached to one of the branches, hanging side by side were two swings. Veronica takes a seat in one of them and Fleur takes a seat in the other.  
  
"So tell me exactly what happened."  
  
"I don't know where to begin."  
  
"Well why don't you start after breakfast this morning.since I already heard one part of the story."  
  
"Alright.after breakfast I was walking to Charms and I had felt someone grab my arm and I looked back to see Ryan. All I could do was stare at him. He wanted to talk to me but I told him I had class and had to go. He didn't care but I ran away. He looked so sincere but I just couldn't talk to him."  
  
"Then Charms class went on, you looked so upset.you couldn't even concentrate."  
  
"After Charms was over we went to the library and I was about to do some work, I look at the entrance and see both you and Ryan there so I got up and headed to the back of the library.away from him."  
  
"I remember that, we heard a noise come from the back and then you came out and left.what actually happened?"  
  
"When I was back there I sat on the floor and started to cry and I heard a voice.it was Draco, of all people it had to be him. I got up and asked him what he wanted..I turn my back towards him and he walks up behind me, wrapping an arm around my waist and breathing heavily against my neck, I swear I could feel the hot breath on my neck.it was disturbing. I asked him to let go of me but he refused so I stepped on his foot and hit him in the stomach with my elbow. He said a few things and I left.the look on his face was priceless."  
  
Almost as if it was planned for a comic relief the two girls laughed slightly at the notion of Draco lying on the floor in pain.  
  
"Oh my god! I can't believe you did that, I would have loved to see Draco on the floor."  
  
"After that I left the library and started walking around.time passed by and somehow I ended up in the dungeon area of the castle not realizing it. I looked up ahead an out of no where I see Ryan approaching me. I wanted to leave but I couldn't, e wanted to talk to me again.I almost gave in but I just couldn't, not after what he did last night. I don't think I could ever face him again after that. I ran far away, not looking back. I cam upon the Prefect's Bathroom and cried till you found me."  
  
Fleur could do nothing else but stare at her friend. This whole situation was eating her away piece by piece. All Fleur could do was hug her friend and try to comfort her any way she could.  
  
"Don't worry about this; I'm sure everything will be worked out eventually."  
  
"I really do hope your right about that."  
  
Fleur looked at her watch and realized for the first time what time it was.  
  
"Wow time has flown by.dinner starts in a few minutes."  
  
"Yea.we'd better get back before people start wondering where we are."  
  
Fleur remembered what Ryan has asked of her and was trying to think of some ways to get Veronica to stay after dinner in the Great Hall. Ryan had some plan to try and fix things, and she couldn't help but wonder what they were. Whatever he was planning it better be enough because she didn't think she could stand to see her friends in this state anymore.  
  
"Fleur thank you for everything."  
  
"It was no problem, what are friends for anyway?"  
  
They both smile and head to the Great Hall for dinner.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well that's chapter sixteen! I hope you all enjoyed it. Remember  
Please Read and Review. Bye!  
  
Sapphire Rose  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	17. Is this a Dream?

~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters; they all  
belong to J.K Rowlings and Warner Brothers.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Harry Potter and the Love Potion  
Part XVII  
By: Sapphire Rose  
  
Throughout the whole time Ryan was preparing for later that evening. Harry and Ron finally found Hermione walking around the halls. She had said she wasn't feeling well and decided to rest the day and get her strength back. Oliver and Crystal were already in the Great Hall sitting in their places. The whole of Hogwarts gathered into the Hall for dinner and began to eat.  
  
Dinner seemed like it was endless. Ryan was waiting for the end of dinner to come; he was impatient and couldn't wait much longer. One by one, pairs by pairs, groups by groups, everyone started to leave the Hall. Only a small handful was left. There were a few Slytherins an Hufflepuffs still there. Veronica and Fleur were talking at the Ravenclaw Table an Ryan, Oliver, Crystal, Ron, Harry and Hermione were still at the Gryffindor Table. Fleur glanced at Ryan and their eyes met for a brief moment. Ryan nodded and Fleur smiles a bit.  
  
"Hey.umm V, I need to go get a book do you mind waiting here for me?"  
  
"Alright, I guess I can but just don't be too long."  
  
"Ok.see you in a few!"  
  
Fleur heads over to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Hey Ron."  
  
"Hey Fleur, how are you doing?"  
  
"Well I was just going to get a book, do you mind coming with me?"  
  
"Not at all."  
  
Fleur and Ron leave the Great Hall hand in hand.  
  
"So Oliver what do you feel like doing now?"  
  
"Well I had something in mind."  
  
"Mind sharing then?"  
  
"Actually I do."  
  
He laughs and leaves the Great Hall with Crystal not too far behind.  
  
"So Hermione want to come with me to go and visit Hagrid?"  
  
"Alright, I guess I'm feeling up to it.I can't stay too long though I have some work to do."  
  
"Fine by me.let's just hope Hagrid doesn't offer us any Stout Cakes, those things are hard as a rock."  
  
Sharing a laugh they both leave the Great Gall. As they left the rest of the houses leave the Hall as well. Only Ryan and Veronica were left there. Veronica wasn't paying attention to her surroundings and completely ignored Ryan's presence. She just sat there waiting for Fleur to get back.  
  
Ryan sat there at the Gryffindor Table staring over at the only other person left in the room. He wondered how she was able to fill him with such joy and somehow capture his heart. He was debating whether or not to approach her just yet, Ryan had been waiting for this moment all night and now that it finally came he didn't know whether or not he could actually walk over to her.  
  
Ryan slowly rose out of his seat and headed towards the Ravenclaw Table. He sat down right across from her and gave off a slight smile.  
  
"Hey Veronica."  
  
Veronica looked over in his direction for the first time and sighed in exasperation; she stood up and started collecting her things together.  
  
"Please don't go I need to talk to you its important."  
  
"Well I'm not in the mood to talk to you."  
  
"You leave me no choice then."  
  
She looked at him in confusion but before she could say or do anything Ryan had muttered 'Wingardium Leviosa' and placed the spell on her. Veronica was then suspended in midair and continued floating up. He let her hang there from the ceiling for a while.  
  
"Ryan! Let me down.ooo when I get down from here you're going to get it.get me down now! Ryan!"  
  
By this time Veronica had been kicking and screaming.  
  
"You left me no choice, and I'm not going to let you down till you listen to what I have to say first."  
  
"This is not fair!"  
  
"Will you listen to me then."  
  
"I have no choice in that matter."  
  
"Good point.anyway."  
  
Ryan cast the same spell on himself and he began to rise up as well. Veronica couldn't look him in the eyes. She looked like she was in pure rage at this moment. Ryan took his hand and lightly brushed it against her cheek which only made her annoyed, turning her cheek to the side and moving away from his touch.  
  
"Well what did you have to tell me that was supposedly very important?"  
  
Ryan gathered all the courage he had in him and reached out for her again, turning her to face him and look him in the eyes. Without thinking or knowing why, he moved closer to her and brushed his lips against hers. She was taken aback by the action but instead of pushing him away she wrapped her arms around him and continued the kiss.  
  
"What does this mean?"  
  
"Veronica, I'm sorry.I was acting like a stupid git last night. I didn't mean to push you away.all through the day I was miserable, my day just wasn't complete without your beautiful smile, I realized I needed you and."  
  
"And what?"  
  
She was staring directly at him now, awaiting his answer.  
  
"And.I found out that I'm in love with you."  
  
"You love me?"  
  
"With all my heart.and I never want to leave your side ever again."  
  
Veronica was speechless; she didn't know what to say. Ryan floated there in front of her, waiting for her to say something, anything. She couldn't look in his eyes so she just stared down at the ground below her. Tears began to form in the corners of her eyes. Ryan just smiles and he pulls her into an embrace. Veronica leans her head against his shoulder. Slowly the two begin to descend back down to the ground. Their feet touch the floor and the land back down on the ground. Ryan pulls out of their embrace and he takes her hand within his. Both begin to walk out of the Great Hall hand in hand.  
  
The Great Hall was completely empty now. The tables had been cleared and the room was spotless. Silence spread through the room, but was soon disturbed by the sound of footsteps racing through the halls. Veronica rushes in and runs over to the Ravenclaw Table gathering her books together in a pile and hulling them off. She had a huge smile on her face, the first in a while.  
  
Once again the sound of footsteps could be heard as Veronica runs back to the awaiting arms of Ryan.  
  
"I almost forgot about these."  
  
"Here let me help you with those."  
  
Ryan grabs her books and carries them for her. Smiling her gratitude to him  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"It's no problem.so where do you want to go now?"  
  
"Well Fleur was supposed to meet me at the Great Hall and we were going to go to the library.but for some strange reason I have a feeling she was never going to come back."  
  
Veronica gives him an accusing look and he returns a look of mock surprise.  
  
"And what might you be implying at?"  
  
"Oh nothing.maybe that someone set it up that way purposely."  
  
"I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about."  
  
"Alright.whatever you say."  
  
She just nods her head and smiles at him. The two begin to laugh as they roam around the halls aimlessly.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well that's chapter seventeen! I hope you all enjoyed it. Remember  
Please Read and Review. Bye!  
  
Sapphire Rose  
  
~*~*~*~ 


End file.
